Best Damn Tour
Best Damn Tour is the third concert tour by Canadian recording artist, Avril Lavigne. Supporting her third studio album, The Best Damn Thing, the tour played over 100 concerts in North America, Europe and Asia. The trek was recorded at the Air Canada Centre in Toronto for a live DVD set entitled, The Best Damn Tour: Live in Toronto. Demi Lovato was one of the opening acts for the tour. Background The tour was announced on November 6, 2007. Lavigne performed a private concert at the West Hollywood nightclub, Whisky a Go Go, where she announced her tour produced by Live Nation. The singer stated the tour would be "bright" and "colorful" in contrast to her previous shows. Lavigne told the press she felt her previous tours were "stagnant" and "dark". She continued to say she wanted her upcoming trek to be a big flashy production, with a party theme. She would also try to attempt to sing her latest single, "Girlfriend", in different languages. Commenting on her tour announcement, Lavigne elaborated: "We finally get to go out tour after a year of promo, a lot of hard work, so I'm excited to go out and play live. There's gonna be dancing; it's going to be really upbeat. I'm taking my show to the next level. It's still gonna be very me, and rock-influenced … but it's also gonna be diverse. It's going to open with a bang and dancers, and in the middle of the set we're coming down and doing acoustic stuff and me performing by myself. Being that it's my third album, I feel like I'm a lot better now. And I've got, like, 10 singles to play now, which makes it so much easier and so much better. When you play the hits onstage, it's the most exciting part of the show. And I have more to work with now … I have slower songs, songs like 'Sk8r Boi' and 'Girlfriend,' which are more upbeat. There's a lot to it. It's definitely not going to be boring." The tour premiered in Victoria, British Columbia on March 5, 2008. On the same day, Kohl's launched Lavigne's clothing line, Abbey Dawn. and end in Beijing in which she was the first western artist to do a full tour in China. The tour faced slight controversy when the political group, the Pan-Malaysian Islamic Party protested the concert. The group felt that Lavigne's "punk" image were not suitable of children and was not appropriate during Merdeka (Independence Day). The concert was initially cancelled but resumed according to plan a few days later. The tour faced additional troubles when Lavigne was forced to cancel the remaining nine show on her North American leg. The singer cited laryngitis for the cancellations while news outlets cite poor ticket sales. The singer posted an apology on her website and stated if possible, she would make the dates. Opening Acts *Boys Like Girls (North America—Leg 1) *Jonas Brothers (Europe, select dates) (North America—Leg 2, select dates) *Demi Lovato (North America—Leg 2, select dates) *Duke Squad (Montreal) *The Midway State (Sudbury, Toronto) *illScarlett (Saint John, Moncton, Halifax, St. John's) *Silverstein (Japan) *Ai Otsuka (Tokyo) *Puffy AmiYumi (Tokyo) Tour Dates Category:Tours Category:Supporting Tours